The Quidam's World the aftermath
by CandyKoala
Summary: Zoee stays in the world of fun but at her parents expense, what will happen to the characters when some new people apear on the scene? lets find out "rated M for oh M y god I M ight write that kinda stuff :
1. This Used To Be A Funhouse

I dont own Quidam or any of it's wonderful characters, nor do I own Cirque de Soleil

Although I would love to work there as a performer

This used to be a funhouse

Zoee sat in the window of john's mansion and stared out at the world. She wondered if her parents had ever even noticed her absence, had they even missed her. Zoee realized that it had been a whole year since she had agreed to stay in the Quidam's world,and she was no longer fooled by the magic and mystery of tween hood. John had taken what was left of her childhood away and left her a bitter shell of herself.

……………………………………………Flash Back…………………………………………

Zoee opened the door of her parent's house and a strange figure she had seen on the street walked inward past her as though she wasn't there. The figure had no face for he had no head, only a long brown over coat and an umbrella. He held a hat in his one hand which he promptly dropped in the middle of the living room, he proceded to walk back out the door. Zoee, full of wonder, picked up the hat and placed it on her head, suddenly a middle age man in a purple suit came to her along with a young man in all white with lawn darts and a target sign on his body. Zoee had been so intrigued by the strange fellows that she didn't notice herself slipping into another world as her parents disappeared and her life melted away behind her. A magical realm of people who were curious and mysterious and she met each of them in turn, as each tried to woe her to stay with them. Target continuously played with zoee, making her happy and childish,and john in the purple suit used very different methods to woe her. John was desperately in love with the girl and used magic to show her the adult world and it scared her. John treated her like a father and tried to keep her happy while keeping her safe. Zoee wanted to stay in this wonderful world forever, but there was only one problem, she had to be personaly connected to somebody in this realm. Zoee asked if she could simply live with Boom-Boom, a strange yet loving soul who was constantly protecting Zoee when she was scared or worried. But the Quidam simply shook his invisible head so as to make his hat fall and be replaced again. Zoee had to make a descision between John and Target. She chose John for not only was he an adult who still played with her and payed attention to her, but he could house cloth and feed her like a parent. Where as Target simply played all day and was not reliable when things were important.

Zoee and John were married by the Quidam and then John took her home and showed her what an adult marriage was like. That night she lost her innocence. Zoee had felt that her decision to stay was wise but after a while she realized that things were not happy and fun.

……………………………current time………………………………………………………

John walked in and noticed that Zoee was sulking as she had been doing frequently these days.

"What's wrong dear?" he inquired.

"I miss home," replied Zoee. "I've been wondering if my family has noticed my absence."

Johns face grew hard as he considered the thought that Zoee was only with him to stay here. He quickly dismissed this and decided it was time to tell her the truth . " Your parents miss you awfully and have all but resigned to the idea that you're dead."

Zoee's head shot up and she spoke softly, "They want me back, Can I go Home"

Johns heart broke, " Did you ever love me, even the slightest bit?"

"No" Zoee said sadly "I'm sorry"

" I think it's time you speak to the Quidam"

Zoe slipped into her pink overalls and ran out the door to see the Quidam.

John felt as though his world was becoming far too real for anyone in cirquit to handle. Zoe was skipping down the sidewalk with the ropetrainer and he pointed her to the east. John realized at that moment how much zoe had matured since she had arrived in the quidam's world. A lump settled at the pit of his stomach as he realized that zoe was nolonger a little girl and soon would nolonger be his.


	2. Your World Is Yours Not Mine Quidam

I dont own Quidam or any of it's wonderful characters, nor do I own Cirque de Soleil

Although I would love to work there as a performer

Zoee stoped in front of a tall brown house of blocks, she thought it would fall apart if she knocked so she searched for a doorbell. After all the time she had spent in this realm she still had never been to visit the quidam. She rang the tiny umbrella shaped bell and shivered as the off key ring clanged through the air. The door creaked open and she stepped inside, the front room was empty except for a lone hat rack with no items held on it. Zoee stared at it remembering when John had danced with the hatrack to amuse her and how funny she had found it. The room smelled like dust and perfume, she felt a strange familiarity as she searched he numerous halls for the quidam. Up the stairs and around the corners, the house seemed to never end . She let out an exasperated cry, "Quidam !" A tall figure appeared from the shadows and reached a hand out to her. She looked at it with nothing less than sheer disgust, "I will not take your hand, youre the whole reason I am stuck here." The Quidam stood and took a reproachful step backwards. "I need to go home, John told me that you have all been covering up the fact that my parents actually miss me. I want to go home." The Quidam pointed his hand down another seemingly endless hallway. Zoee took the hint and began to walk in the direction he pointed.

At the end of the hallway was a single room in which a faint light could be seen. Zoee peered through curiously, suddenly she drew her head back as she realized that almost all members of the quidam's world were sitting around a hexagonal table. She felt something large and flat on her back, the quidam was pushing her gently into the room. The inhabitants of the room rose to greet her.

"Zoee, we all knew this day was coming and we know how you feel." Said a muscular man perched atop a large metal wheel.

"We thought you would stay a little longer, most children take up a trait of ours and then return home having learned something important about themselves." Whispered a shy woman with a veil infront of her face and a noose around her neck.

The quidam turned to face her, "what have you learned?" she jumped in surprise for she had never heard the quidams voice before and it sounded like wind wafting through the leaves of autumn.

"I…don't understand, what do you mean most children, there have been others?"

"Yes Zoee, usually young boys searching for adventure," Boom Boom said as he stared blankly at the table infront of him.

"You are one of very few girls who have ever come here" chimed in a diabolo spiner who curtsied in joy of being noticed.

"Of all the young people who have come here in search of enlightenment, you are very special, you have brought happieness and child like feelings back to everyone who lives in this world" Target smiled as he finished his sentence. If its John that's bothering you , you could try living with each of us in turn, I would be happy to return the joy you have brought"

"Mr. Quidam…Sir, I just want to go home"

"Very well, but you will stay the night at Boom Boom's home so you will be safe. Run back to your …house and collect your things then return to my house and Boom Boom will take you to his home."

Zoee bowed herself out of the room aand fled down the endless flights of stairs.

When she arrived at Johns house he stood on the porch with her things in a pink knapsack she had grown rather fond of. She looked at the sad clown's face and felt a pang of guilt as she thought about all they had been through together. "Thankyou"

"I only wish you had felt the same"

"according to everybody else even you knew I would be leaving eventually"

"Yes but haven't you ever heard of a thing called denial?" John smiled a weary smile at her and she could see the blood shot veins in his eyes. Had he been crying? What did she care she was getting out of this world for good.

"I'm sorry, but I love my parents and need to be with them again. Besides you don't really love me, you just never had a chance at love before. I will miss you…"she trailed of here and looked down to the ground afraid that she might cry.

John spoke softly to her now "I love you more than you'll ever know, what have you learned while you were here?"

"I don't know, what should I have learned" she began to sob uncontrollably

"Think tonight when you have a chance to be alone, about the exact feelings you felt and what you thought when I told you about your parents." John leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

After what seemed like hours of awkward silence Zoee and Boom Boom reached a little square that rose slightly from the ground around it.

"This is it miss Zoee" Boom Boom said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Is your home invisible?"

"No, it's under ground" chuckled the clown

He opened a door that she had not noticed on the ground, a descending staircase led to a dark flat that seemed as though it had not been inhabited for years. Boom Boom pointed to a well lit corner and said "that is your space for the night, 'course you can wander the house as ya like just, I know you like light so that is your private space for now.'

Zoee sat in the little coner and hunched over her knees, she mulled john's words over in her the spark came to her mind, she knew why she was there.


	3. She's Leaving Home

I dont own Quidam or any of it's wonderful characters, nor do I own Cirque de Soleil

Although I would love to work there as a performer

The members of the quidam's realm had all gathered to bid Zoee goodbye, even John. Each said a farwell and huged her, then she came to John. He grabbed her and held her tightly in his arms then kissed her on the lips. She began to cry silent tears of remorse. "Zoee you must close your eyes and sleep so you can wake in your world"

"You mean this has all ben a dream?"

"No but when you wake it shall seem so, If your life ever becomes too difficult we will come and take you away. You need simply hold this and say quidam please help me." He reached a small crystal ball out to her . when her hand touched it it began to glow and she saw the quidam standing in side of it.

"It will only work once, andthen you must make a permanent choice wether or not to stay"

She nodded and layed down, as her eyes closed she heard john say "Ill always be here for you"

Seconds later Zoee woke in a familiar place. She looked around, it was her back yard, but it didn't look right. There were weeds everywhere and all the plants were dead, all but one. Zoee's rose bush stood large and lively in the sunny path of the yard. She smiled and ran to the front door of her home…home such a funny place to be again she thought.

Zoee knocked on the door an a light went on in the house. A woman with wrinkles covering her face peered through the window at her. The door opened, "Whoo are you and what on earth do you want?"the woman snapped.

Zoee answered in a very hurt voice as tears ran down her face, "Mom, it's me Zoee. I ran away thinking I was grown up enough to take care of myself and to see what was out there in the world. Please say you still love me, I saw that you kept my rose bush alive."

The mother turned pale and called a man to the door. The couple welcomed their daughter back with a giant hug. John watched through the crystal ball as she grew over the years and he knew he would never see her again.


	4. 3585

I dont own Quidam or any of it's wonderful characters, nor do I own Cirque de Soleil

Although I would love to work there as a performer

A young girl named Carol was sitting in her room fiddling with her found junk from the park. This week she had found a small stone that she could have sworn was glowing when she found it. Carol had had a rather pitiful existence, when her grandfather had died her grandmother moved in with her and her family. Her grandmother encouraged trouble and found ways to antagonize her family into fighting. Her mother stoped trusting her father and her father hated her grandmother. Carol was only ten when her mother diedof a disease that the doctors could not figure out. The grandmother lived in the house until carolwas seventeen years old and her boyfriend threatened to call difac on her father. Carol never really got along with her father again, but she knew that he tried to do all that he could for her, and that he loved her very much.

"Carol, are you ready?" Her father was taking them out for Saturday night pizza, a tradition they had started four years prior.

"Coming" she called to him. Carol put the rock in her pocket and pulled on her blazer. The weather didn't look very nice, "Dad, mabey we could just go out for Sunday pizza instead."

"We'll be alright" her father grinned reassuringly as he started the car.

There were very few cars on the road that night, but there was one that couldn't be missed. A red corvet was drifting sided to side on the road. Carols father saw it coming out of the foggy mist that was coming up from the ground. He swerved to avoid it but the corvet collided with the driver's side of their truck. Carol screamed as blood covered the windshield and scraps of meatl flew through the air like confetti. Carol's father was muttering under his breath, she pulled out her cell phone.

"This is the emergency line how may I help you?"

"A red corvet just crashed into my father's truck on wellington street, I think he is going unconscious…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, but we need help please." Soon there were red and blue lights all around and a man pulled her out of the vehicle. Carol watched as the Men tried to resuscitate her father, but to no avail. He flat lined. The woman was lying on the ground next to him and she was dead as well.

"You say he's your father?" asked one of the police, Carol noded. They asked her a series of questions and she answered fully. She stood drenched in rain, for the first time since the collision she looked down at the blood on her clothes and noticed that it wasn't just her father's, but there was a gash six inches long across her chest that was seeping with every breath. She began to cry, but stoped when she saw a strange figure walk past her. He tiped his bowler to her as he passed, but where was his head?

Carol followed, she felt as though this mysterious man might be able to help her. When they came to an empty parking lot the man turned to her, he handed her his umberella and reached his hand out as if in exchange.

"Oh!" she figured the man wanted money or something for the umberella. She searched her pockets but all she found was the stone. "Here, I know it doesn't seem like much but I think it might be magic." She stared at him for a few seconds. He closed his hand around the stone and it began to glow brightly. The man reached for the umberella with one hand and carol's hand with the other. He led her silently to a little garden and then threw the stone to the ground. Carol was frustrated now, had he just drged her away from her father for this. The stone began to glow brighter and brighter, suddenly a strange sphere of light rose off of the stone and into the air

"come with me to my world" said the figure

"I know who you are, youre the quidam! But why come to another world if i…"

"there is nothing left for you here" he remarked and stepped in to the sphere of light, she nodded and followed.

"you found a portal object that belonged to someone else…"

"how do you know"

"because if you didn't have it you would never have noticed me"

A man in a white body suit came to her "I'm target and I'll be your guide. Normaly you would get john but he's become a bit of a hermit these days" target smilled at her and she felt happy for a moment.

"Can we go visit him before I meet everybody else?"

"Uhh, sure but why?"

"He is the guy in the purple suit isn't he?"

"how did you"

"Ive seen him in dreams, I wasn't to meet him, I like him. He seems like he could be fun if someone cheered him up."

The quidam turned to her and said "you have seen us in your dreams?"

"yes"

"then you are truly meant to be here"

"yeah or I am I a coma and asleep permanently because of the crash." At that moment she remembered the gash on her chest and screamed. The world suddenly semed dizzyingly blury as she fell to the ground in exhaustion. She woke in a clean room with little light, a clown peered over her and smiled.

"I'm Boom Boom, and you took a long time to fix"

Carol stood and stared at the man, "youre the protector of imaginations, right" he nodded in answer. "Can you tell me where I can find John?"

Boom Boom frowned at her, "mr. John has not been a very lively soul, in fact he's a bit touchy since Zo…"

He stoped remembering that he was not to speak of Zoee in this world ever again. He gave her instructions to John's house,and she scampered off.


End file.
